Happy Endings
by hopefulmemoir
Summary: The Hero of Time's internal musings as Link comes to terms with the conclusions of his two quests.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless otherwise specified. This story is not for monetary gain.

Enjoy!

~o-o-o~

He thought it would be a blessing, when Princess Zelda said she could return him to his time, put all the stress and strain they'd been through behind them. And it was. Link returned to Castle Town, snuck into the Royal Gardens and warned Princess Zelda of the apocalypse that would come to pass if they did not stop Ganondorf. His warning saved the King's life and earned Ganondorf imprisonment for plot to commit treason.

It wasn't her intention to cause him strife.

She sent him back to a time before he'd made his new friends or saved anyone. The Great Deku Tree was gone, and because he'd left the forest, Link was forbidden to return. His home, lost. The Gorons didn't acknowledge him as brother, and with Ganondorf stopped, King Dodongo never took control of the cavern. King Zora didn't remember him saving his daughter, who hadn't been swallowed to begin with as Lord Jabu-Jabu was not made ill. All the people he'd helped, as an adult or a child, had no idea who he was or what he'd done. No, credit for Ganondorf's fall was given to the insightful Royal Family. Link didn't mind that, he didn't care about being a hero.

It was just painful, speaking with someone he'd formed memories with, and having them stare blankly or brush him off as a useless child. He wasn't a child though, sure, in body maybe, but his mind far surpassed that, and the harrowing memories of his quest to stop Ganondorf seven years into the future reminded him nightly.

Instead of finding peace and being able to get his life back together, Link's life fell apart, and all he'd grown to care for and love was gone. Homeless, and with constant reminders of his hardships at every turn, Link opted to leave Hyrule. Navi knew, Navi remembered what they'd done. He needed to find her; he needed to confide in her, because he had no one else. Even this Princess Zelda didn't know. She had an idea, sure. Her dreams hinted at the future Link prevented, but dreams were comparably less frightening than reality. Before his departure, Princess Zelda saw him off, gifting him with the Ocarina of Time.

Then he came upon Termina. His quest to stop Ganondorf was hard. His quest here…it was infinitely worse. The three day cycle was exhausting. He didn't sleep, again and again. Every cycle repeated exactly as the last, unless Link stepped in and changed something. Failing to help Romani was one of the worst things he'd ever experienced in his entire life. Her blank stare caused by a wiped memory, as she sat confused and dazed. She blinked at him, not knowing who he was though they had met only a day prior.

One cycle he failed to help Kafei get his Sun Mask back in time, and the crushing hopelessness in his eyes was a look Link would carry with him for the rest of his life, regardless of how many times he saw Anju and Kafei united.

It was those defeated faces, and the hopelessness they held that hurt Link far worse than anything he'd faced on his quest to stop Ganondorf.

He'd saved all the giants, but instead of going to Skull Kid, Link restarted the cycle.

"What are you doing?! Now we have to wait three days before we can fight him!"

"I have to help as many people as I can." Link replied. Tatl scoffed and muttered that it wouldn't matter who he saved if the moon crashed down, but Link could always restart the cycle if he had to.

Link started with Anju and Kafei. He wanted them to be united, to find a happy life. He also made sure to help Romani and stop _them_ from taking her. He couldn't help the old lady from the bomb shop, otherwise Kafei wouldn't find Sakon's hideout. He played the Song of Storms to rid of the Gibdo in Ikana, and restored the girl's father to his former self. By the time the seventy two hours was nearly up, Link was exhausted. He'd achieved what he could though, helping those whose situations was most dire.

Majora was a nightmare all his own. The mask was evil, purely and truly. For it to take a life of its own, tossing Skull Kid aside like a broken toy, it was horrifying. But Link pushed through, and with Tatl's condescending encouragement, they defeated the horrific mask, destroying the evil that possessed it.

Never before had Link been so happy to see the beginning of a brand new day. As much as he accomplished before defeating Majora, most of the people he helped didn't know who he was or what he'd done. It was Hyrule all over again, only…it was worse. The only other being who knew yet again what had truly transpired was Tatl, and she was abrasive at the best of times. Link had every intention of putting this place behind him, leaving and never coming back, when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced back, then up, into the adult face of Kafei.

"Anju and I are getting married. We'd like if you attended the ceremony." Link smiled once, strained before he gave a short nod and followed Kafei to a crowd of people. He recognized everyone, but most of them didn't recognize him. Link didn't let that dampen his mood though as he watched Anju in her gown walk towards Kafei. For a brief moment Link forgot his anguish and indulged in his success, allowing joy to wash over him at seeing the unity of two people so deeply infatuated.

The salvation was short lived. When the ceremony came to a close and guests chattered excitedly with one another, as well as the bride and groom, Link was left on the sidelines, a child whom they didn't know.

_Remember_.

He corrected internally.

The Goddess of Time may be watching over him, but she didn't take into consideration the mental strain her assistance would cause.

He knew, he supposed, that he had to be strong. He was meant to be, it was his destiny. Link had to accept that if he hoped to achieve any sense of reconciliation with his circumstance.

Anju and Kafei were before him suddenly, and he flustered a bit from the attention. They smiled warmly, hand in hand, and thanked him graciously for all his help. Link smiled genuinely and assured them he was glad he could help. They chatted, briefly, before Anju's mother called her attention and Kafei was dragged into another conversation by other guests. Link took the opportunity to slip away. He had to leave; he still had Navi to find…

"We thought you left." Link startled and turned towards Tatl, who fluttered over him. He saw Skull Kid and Tael a few metres away, horsing around. "I…know I didn't really…I'm not good with this stuff." She grumbled. "What you did, what you've done…maybe these people won't appreciate it directly, but you did save them…so…well I'll just thank you, on their behalf, or whatever. But this doesn't mean I'm thanking you or anything. I mean, I did a lot too." Link smiled at Tatl as she continued to ramble. She really was terrible sometimes.

"I owe you thanks." Tatl quivered and bristled, confused. "I wouldn't have been able to get through this without you. So thank you."

"Yeah, umm, sure thing." Tatl murmured. "Be…safe, kay?" Link mounted Epona, who brayed lowly.

"I will. And you too. Watch out for them." Link nodded at Tael and Skull Kid. Tatl nodded slightly. Link gave Epona a light kick and set out. Perhaps he wasn't meant to be happy, but then, if his efforts helped others, saved others, then Link could live with that.

~o-o-o~

_AN: I can imagine no worse hell than what Link goes through in both Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. And he's nine, or ten, not really sure which._

_HM_


End file.
